


Alphonse Elric's Most Unfortunate Case of Insomnia

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Al can't sleep, so he does other things instead.





	Alphonse Elric's Most Unfortunate Case of Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009 for slinkslowdown.

Al couldn’t sleep.

And the reason  _why_  he couldn’t sleep was the same as it had been for the past few nights now, poking out from between his legs with a mind of its own and desperate for even the slightest bit of attention, be it from the unintentional grazing of his shorts with every toss and turn or the bed beneath him as he thrust himself against it, red-faced with shame over what he was trying so hard  _not_  to do. 

But in the end, he always did it.   _Always_.  With a body that was still so new and foreign to him in many ways, how could he not? 

After one last grind along the cool sheets of his bed, moaning as his cock slid oh-so-teasingly up against it, the young teen flipped over onto his back and stared blindly up at the ceiling, grateful for the nighttime.  There was no way in the world he could do this during the day-- _no way._   He couldn’t even begin to imagine how anyone did it broad daylight, it was just so  _embarrassing!_

He waited another agonizing moment, listening to the still of the house and making sure that Ed wasn’t lurking about.  Even though it was highly unlikely that he would just come barging into his room outside of an emergency, Al wasn’t about to take any chances of his brother walking in and finding him doing  _that_.  

When he was certain that the coast was clear, he slid a tentative hand beneath his shorts, whimpering softly as he pushed his way past a light trail of hair and grabbed onto himself.  Al wasn’t sure if it was normal for it to be so…  _wet_ … but it wasn’t as if he was about to ask anyone about it.  Besides, the wetness… it helped.   _A lot_.  

He closed his eyes, focusing all of his concentration on his cock and the way it throbbed in the palm of his hand.  He ran his thumb along the tip and shuddered as it was met with a burst of warmth that flowed from him.  He used the wandering digit to spread the liquid across the head of his cock before pressing the pad of his finger on the hole, gently pushing against it and hearing the faint, sloshing sound of the precum that was still pooled there.  

Al bit his lip as dull pain settled into him and he knew he had better finish soon before it got any worse, not to mention if Ed should happen to wake up.  Splaying his free hand on the bed to brace himself, he began moving his hips, gliding along the slickness of his palm as he thrust in and out of his fist, fucking it slowly.  A small whimper escaped him again as he gradually increased his pace, giving himself a squeeze with every upward thrust.  Waves of pleasure tore through him as he moved faster, his lips parted and panting, his cock pulsating in his grip as he stroked himself to a mind-bending orgasm, with his mouth open wide in a silent scream and his ass and back arched high off the bed as he came hard into his shorts, drenching them with his cum.  He jerked and trembled as he kept pumping himself, everything from his head to this feet twitching as his body tried its best to withstand the intensity of his release.  

He sank back onto the bed and let out a quivering sigh.  After a few minutes, when he felt he had at least somewhat regained control over his basic motor skills, he kicked back the comforter and eased out of his shorts, carefully placing them on the floor by the edge of the bed so that nothing… wasted.  He cleaned himself off with some tissues from the box on the nightstand, still blissfully naïve enough not to realize exactly why Ed had chuckled when he told him he needed them.  

The young teen discarded the used tissues and crawled out of bed.  He grabbed the shorts and hid them with a pile of laundry he planned on washing himself the next day.  He then took another pair from the dresser and slipped into them before hopping back into bed and nestling his body into its comfort, yawning loudly.  And as he closed his eyes and wondered just how long it might take him to fall asleep, he did just that, drifting off into slumber with a smile of contentment.

*****

It wasn’t until the next day when he found out exactly  _why_  Ed had thought it so amusing that he wanted the tissues.  

Thank goodness he decided not to ask for lotion, too.


End file.
